


Pitch

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old poem about Pitch from when I first entered the fandom a few years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch

You call forth the shadows, you blot out the moon

You bring the nightmares around all too soon

But when they cry your name, then they believe

And that belief is all you ever really need

☾

You need their terror so you can stay strong

You want to survive; how could that be wrong?

You cannot help the way you were made

All gold fell to dust, all good dreams decayed

☾

You want to be strong and you have to rule by fear

What do you see reflected when you look in the mirror-

Do you see a man or just a shadow of one?

Your nightmares could turn, could be time to run

☾

Why is there fear lurking in your frozen heart?

How much did the Guardians play a part?

Did they cause the darkness they vow to illuminate?

Did they step in to save you a moment too late?


End file.
